


Betty Bites

by Amberina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: Betty bites. Betty doesn't nibble. No, Betty, devours.





	

Betty bites. Betty doesn't nibble. No, Betty, devours. In some ways Veronica has always prided herself on following through on her threats, but compared to Betty she's all bark. 

When Veronica first met Betty she'd instantly fell in love with her sunshine and light, her bright smile and her wide, friendly eyes. Betty had a look to her that made Veronica instantly hopeful. Betty, she thought, could be her salvation. Betty could teach her how to be a better person. And maybe, if Veronica was lucky, she could have something genuine in her life for once, in their friendship.

But then Betty unfolds and her pretense falls, and suddenly she is shifting shadows, pain deeper than Veronica could have ever guessed, and anger. Oh, the anger. She's righteous fury. She's her sister, and all the women of Riverdale, and Riverdale itself, made one and out for vengeance. Veronica is intimidated, turned on, and worried.

And then it subsides, and the clouds in Betty's eyes clear, and she's luminous and adorable. Veronica wants to help her, hold her, figure out how to ease the agony swirling under the surface before it takes everything, but part of her is also afraid of her. 

Veronica does have something genuine in her life, for once, but it's not as she expected. If Riverdale is secretly tumultuous, with darkness seeping under the surface, Betty is the perfect example of that. She is their mascot, or maybe just one of their victims, or maybe someone who refuses to be one. Maybe Betty is just rising to the occasion, becoming what she has to be to survive.

Veronica kisses Betty, this time when they're alone, this time not for show. She kisses her and she feels it more than she's felt any kiss in her life. Betty's body goes tense with surprise, then relaxes. The girls melt into the kiss and Veronica is dizzy with crashing emotions. Then Betty bites Veronica's lip, just hard enough to hurt. Veronica shivers, but isn't sure she minds. 

When they part, Betty looks at her, innocent doe eyes and a small grin. Veronica's heart beats only for her. Betty is not her life raft, she is the chaotic tide.


End file.
